I fell in love with triple h
by Jessica Valentino
Summary: it's about the knew raw diva Alexandra and the 12 time wwe champion triple h falling in love with eachother


Picture- Aaliyah

name- Alexandra Jessica Valentine

Ring name- Alex

hometown- Atlanta , Georgia

Relation-The rock (dad)

Finisher(s)- Back Stabber, Double Underhook Facebuster , widows peak, Fame as-er,chick kick,Spike ddt

theme music: Danity Kane- showstopper

Chapter 1

When I arrived in Detroit, Michigan I went straight to the arena when I entered the arena I told them my name and went to a locker room. "this your locker room" the guard said. "Thanks" I said going inside. I was picking out my outfit for my match when Julian Katie Lea and last Melina were fighting. Katie and Julian were double teaming her I looked to the tv when I saw Mickie, Maria, Michelle and others getting teamed up on. So I got into it with Katie lea the guards had to come in and break us apart.

"Well it seems that the fight between those women are going on into a match for the man event since the championship title is vacant at this time until we can find the culprit that stole it" Michael cole said.

"Yes it does seem that way this match up next is Jamie Noble vs Paul Burchill" Jerry Lawler said.

Backstage:

"is she going to be okay"I asked one of the EMTs.

"Well she sprang her ankle pretty bad she not going to be able to wrestle for 3 weeks" she said bandaging her ankle. I shook my head and Melina hugged me and gave me good luck I walked out and went around the arena for a tag team partner.

When Vicki came up to me and said that Vladimer was going to be my partner him since every one else was booked. Yep my first match and I have to go against DX.

I started getting ready for my match. I put on this:

I put my hair in a pony tail and stretched out.

They knocked on my door meaning it's time for my match.

I gave them my cd with my theme song on it

Danity Kane- Showstopper

Group  
We in the car  
We ride slow  
We doin things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare  
We smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow cadillac

Diddy  
(talkin) Ya'll wanna be stars  
I'll make you a star  
Check this out

(Diddy rap)  
I keep the hood of that coupe warm  
Wrinkle free suits on  
Her hand shake from me's  
A redeemable coupon  
Knowin me will get you all the little perks  
So you need ta double back  
Throw that auto in reverse  
It's pure beauty  
Can finally put a face to it  
So never stop shorty girl  
Leak break fluid  
Tanight pedicures, walkin on better floors  
Beat it in your S Don, Jimmy Choo, better stores  
I been around the globe, my english is rusty  
Trust me, you can hear that ocean when you touch me  
I know you due for sale, you ain't gettin stepped on  
Or overlooked  
Pardon me, forgive me, my name's Sean

Aubrey  
Showstoppin at the lastest spot  
The ride shinin with the open top  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin in the breeze  
Yo we superstars

_the song fades out on part_

I went out they cheered cause I was in the OVW at one time with randy orton we were a tag team.

When I got in the ring i went to the top rope and did the peace sign then everyone in the crowd did it to I did a back flip off the ropes. I got into the ring first with Shawn Michael s . We did a lock up then I kicked him in the ribs. He smiled I smiled back. We locked up again and he pushed me to the ground. He stuck his hand out to help me up. I took his hand and got up. He body slammed me hard. He covered me I kicked out after 2. Gave him a low blow he fell to the ground I got on the top rope and he got up turned around I did a hurricanrana. I covered him but he kicked out at1 I got up and tagged him Vladimer . Vladimer was taking it to far he got out the ring and got a chair ,then came back in triple h was on the ground guarding himself from getting hit. I ran in the ring and took it from valdimer before he hit triple h with it he turned around and ducked out the way I got hit with sweet chin music the crowd was like shocked.

Narrorator POV

shawn kicked Alex with the sweet chin music he didnt mean to hit her with it so he picked her up and carried her to her corner of the ring. triple h gave bladimer the pedigree 123. "And here are your winners Triple h and Shawn Michael s D generation X" lilian anouncced. Finally alex came to and was face to face with her tag team partner. He was mad and looking for revenge. He grabbed her and head butted her 5 times she was bleeding from the side of her head then grabbed the chair he was going to hit triple h with and hit her with it right in the neck over and over again she started coughing and spitting up blood. The crowd went crazy and they saw triple h run back down the ramp dropping his bags on the floor. He had his sledge hammer in hand and started hitting him in the ribs. vladimer rolled out the ring smiling and hurting. Triple h dropped the sledge hammer after vladimer was gone backstage. He went to alex and checked on grabbed her arm and pulled her out the ring into his arms and carried her to the back with the emts. They stitched her up then put a black sweat band on her head. Shawn came in the room."hunter I wish I was still here" shawn said. "It's okay shawn u had to check on Rebecca and the kids" hunter said watching Alexandra laying there.

"It was wrong for what he did to Alexandra just because she saved u from getting hit with the chair" shawn said sitting on the couch next to him.

"Tell me when she wakes up k" they said while walking out the door.

Alex POV

I woke with a headache they gave me a pill to make it stop. I asked them what happen they told me everything. I was shocked at what Triple H did. I mean I know hes a good person and all but saving your apponet. I got up and walked out the room. I went to my locker room and changed into this

I packed all my stuff up and walked out my locker room. All the fans where in the back just getting autographs and pictures with them. I sat at the desk with name on it , I was next to Mickie James and Kelly kelly I wasnt getting any fans at first but then they started pouring my way they were really cool fans giving me gifts and everything telling me what happened and how they didnt like it. They gave me cards and bears one guy gave me 2 dozen roses. For him I gave him both a autograph and picture. When we got done with that we went to the hotel and I was sitting on the couch in the lobby thinking about my first day of work when someone sat beside me.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"So your doing okay" he asked. I looked up to see Triple H. I shook my head

"yeah first day of work I get a hard match which isn't fair but nothing is fair, I got the sweet chin music on mistake then head butted til my head started bleeding got hit in the throat with the chair u were suppose to get hit with but I stopped that from happening I'm tired and hurting I hate my job and love it at the same time..."I said trying to say more things. "And thanks for coming down and saving me that was really nice" I added.

He nodded and got called over by all the other wrestlers I was left there sitting alone and so I went up to my room and fell asleep.

Chapter 2

it was Sunday and we were packed and all waiting down stairs. 3 limos for each brand. They were stratched limos so it was okay I guess.

We saw a sliver for ECW, red for Raw and blue for smack down.

I was on the smackdown roster so I wen to the blue one. I sat I the back then 2 other people took up the other seats it was DX I was in the middle.

We talked from there and til we got on the plane. We sat by each other and talked I started getting sleepy and so I fell asleep talking to triple h.

Narrorator POV

"Hunt looks like the beauty has fallen asleep on u" shawn said.

Triple H look on his shoulder and smiled put the cover over her.

"Looks like Alexandra wants to play with the game"shawn said nudging him a little.

He nudge him back. She moved a little bit and so triple h put her on his lap so it was more to her liking and put the cover over them soon triple h had fallen asleep.

Alexandra soon had woken up still on the plane and saw that she was Triple h's lap.

Alex POV

I woke up on triple h's lap it wasn't weird to so I just stayed there.

I stared at him for some reason I felt safe when he was around me.

Before I use to be scared cause this is the first time I was on a plane but now it is more different. I just looked at him sleep. I got up not waking him up and ordered breakfast bacon, sausage, eggs, toast and orange juice ate my food anf drunk my juice brushed my teeth and got back on his lap and fell right back to sleep.

I woke up to triple h calling my name.

"Were at the station" he said grabbing the bags.

I reached for my and said thanks.

we walked out the station to go get food.

i went to rallys cause i love their fries.

i got 3 large fries and 2 shakes and went to go sit down.

i though about and pictured last Friday night.

i ate and thought about it and it got to me very bad. so all day i didnt talk to anybody.

when we arrived in Californa it was Monday 6:00 pm we set everything up and went to our locker rooms to get ready for the show. i took a shower since my match was 2 second to last. i had to face Katie Burchill.

i was stretching out and getting ready i stopped and went to the work out room to see Cryme Tyme back there stealing some of the weights.

"what are u guys doing" i said poking my head back in the door.

they look at me and walked up to where i was.

"you didnt see nothing" JTG said walking out with shad slowly.

i laughed and started working out. after i worked out i decied to go and hang out in the bakc with everyone else that was from smackdown that didnt have matches lucky for them they dont.

"hey alex" they all said.

"hey guys what yall up to" i asked.

"oh nothing talking and other tings ect" they said.

we talked til my match was up

"give me good luck" i said walking to the door.

"good luck they said.

i watched as katie lee went out to the ring people was booing her and everything i think people dont like her because she's from england like William regal.

_Group  
We in the car  
We ride slow  
We doin things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare  
We smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow cadillac_

_Diddy  
(talkin) Ya'll wanna be stars  
I'll make you a star  
Check this out_

_Diddy rap  
I keep the hood of that coupe warm  
Wrinkle free suits on  
Her hand shake from me's  
A redeemable coupon  
Knowin me will get you all the little perks  
So you need ta double back  
Throw that auto in reverse  
It's pure beauty  
Can finally put a face to it  
So never stop shorty girl  
Leak break fluid  
Tanight pedicures, walkin on better floors  
Beat it in your S Don, Jimmy Choo, better stores  
I been around the globe, my english is rusty  
Trust me, you can hear that ocean when you touch me  
I know you due for sale, you ain't gettin stepped on  
Or overlooked  
Pardon me, forgive me, my name's Sean_

_Aubrey  
Showstoppin at the lastest spot  
The ride shinin with the open top  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin in the breeze  
Yo we superstars_

_the song fades out on part_

in stead of looking up she kicked me in my stomach and i fell down.

in the middle of the match i started getting back in it and as soon i was coming back it was gone she body slammed me then put me in and half nelson. i started going toward the rope and grabbed it she let go and started complaining to the ref so theat gave me time to get up when she turned and i chick kick her and she fell down i covered her but she kicked out by two.

she got up and irish whipped me into the coner and speared me


End file.
